


Rise

by XG36 (lolalemer270)



Series: Terror From Beyond the Edge [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalemer270/pseuds/XG36
Summary: ForestClan wants all of the eastern forest to it's self MoonClan with prey scarce has now choice but to loin ForestClan and attack DustClan for the western forest will SunClan be able to save DustClan from annihilation but be carful for terror has come and if not treated will grow...
Series: Terror From Beyond the Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169261





	1. cats 1

SunClan 

Leader: Sunstar an albino tom with a deep scar just above his eye. 

Deputy: Whitefoot a solid white tom with dark blue eyes-apprentice Riverpaw. 

medicine cat: Crowfur a sleek black tom with amber eyes. 

Warriors: Darkheart a black tom with gray markings and blue eyes-apprentice Flamepaw. 

Thundertail a thin light gray tom with light blue eyes. 

Leafclaw a brown tabby tom yellow eyes-apprentice Shadowpaw. 

Whispfur a black and white tom with orange eyes. 

Patchpelt a black and white she-cat with blue eyes. 

Queens: Blackfoot a shaggy black pelt with yellow eyes-mate Whitestorm. 

Featherbell a bracken colored pelt with light blue eyes-mate Whispefur. 

Kits:Fernkit a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes-mother Featherbell. 

cougearkit a sand colored she-cat with orange eyes-mother Featherbell. 

Elders: none. 


	2. cats 2

ForestClan 

Leader: Foreststar a big calico with amber eyes. 

Deputy: Ravenclaw a slim black tom with yellow eyes. 

Medicine cat: Nightskull a big white tom with a patch of black on his side and head with dark blue eyes. 

Warriors: sparrowflight a calico with light blue eyes-apprentice Mosspaw. 

Thornpelt a small gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. 

Gorsefur a slime calico with pale green eyes. 

Tigerpelt a gray and orange tabby tom with green eyes. 

Leatherfang a brown she-cat with a white under belly and black streaks around her yellow eyes. 

Spottedfoot a white tom with black patches on his paws and has orange eyes. 

Queens: none 

Kits: none 

Elders: none.


	3. Cats 3

MoonClan 

Leader: Crescentstar a thin tortoiseshell with pale yellow eyes. 

Deputy: Hazepelt tortoiseshell with amber eyes-apprentice muffledpaw. 

Medicine cat: Reedtail big brown tabby tom with green eyes. 

Warriors: Ghostfur a light gray tom with light blue eyes. 

Sporefeather a black and white tom with yellow eyes. 

Stonefang a gray tabby tom with amber eyes-apprentice Swiftpaw. 

Mousetail a solid gray she-cat with blue eyes. 

Crackedface a white and gray tom with amber eyes and a deep cat scratch over his right eye. 

Queens: none. 

Kits: none. 

Elders: none. 


	4. Cats 4

DustClan 

Leader: Duststar a solid orange tom with green eyes. 

Deputy: Sandpelt cream colored she-cat with green eyes. 

Medicine cat: Waspfur a light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes-apprentice Drizzlepaw. 

Warriors: Robinwing a gray and brown tabby she-cat-apprentice Nettlepaw.

Boulderclaw a striped gray tabby tom with amber eyes. 

Crookedsoul a gray tabby tom with amber eyes. 

Queens: Strikefang a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes-mate Duststar. 

Kits: Sparkkit a solid orange she-cat with blue eyes-mother Strikefang. 

Elders: none. 


End file.
